Don't Think, Just Feel
by LoneAngel666
Summary: Tag to episode 2 . After Martin gets beaten up and tossed out of the bar. What if Riggs didn't hang up on Roger after he called him. What if Roger found out what had happened to his partner and went to get him.


_A/N. My first Lethal Weapon fan-fiction. I don't own any of these wonderful characters._

 _Please pardon any mistakes, it's been a while since I've written anything._

Don't Think, Just Feel

Riggs is lying on the cold pavement looking up at the clear night sky. His whole body hurts but his face is the worst of it. He can feel the blood running down his cheeks, it's sort of nice. His head hurts and his vision's hazy. He can barely think straight.

He loves it.

Finally after all those hours of suffocation pain in his chest he can finally breathe easy. Well as easily as one can with a few bruised ribs that is. But still it's better than before. His mind is too focused on his body to think about anything else right now.

The loud ringing of his phone interrupts his scattered thoughts and with a sigh Martin answers it.

"Hello."

"Three hours late!" Murtaugh's voice fills his buzzing ears, clearing them.

"No phone call, no excuses! You know what, for as long as you are breathing I don't want to hear it!"

Marin's bloody lips stretch into a smile. An angry Roger was one of the most hilarious things Riggs had ever seen; just hearing his frustrated tone could make you crack up.

"I also want you to know that I am hurt and I am man enough to say it!" Roger continues, his voice getting louder with each word. Riggs chuckles before his fuzzy brain finally manages to process his partner's words.

 _Three hours late? He was hurt?_ Riggs's brow frowns. Why was Roger so mad at him anyway? Did he do something? Did he forget something? He probably forgot something. He remembers that he was going somewhere before he got that phone call but...Where was he going again?

"Oh! You don't have anything to say? Nothing to say for yourself? " Murtaugh asks in an exasperated tone.

And then it clicks. _Dinner!_ He was supposed to go to the Murtaughs for dinner.

 _Ah, shit_! He had promised and everything. He even got wine! Now it's coming back to him.

Riggs sighs shaking his head. He feels like an asshole now. _Great!_

Martin swallows hard, clearing his voice from any pain. "I miss you too, Rog." He says and laughs because finally his brain is somewhat working like before. And because he knows that Roger is angry only because he's worried. He knows that, that wonderful family cares for him for some strange reason and he knows he screwed up because he's fucked in the head real bad.

But he just can help it!

He's broken, he's been broken for a long time and he doesn't remember how to be normal anymore. So he laughs because it's ridiculous and pathetic and incredibly hilarious to him but maybe that's because he probably has a concussion.

"Riggs ? The hell is wrong with you?" Murtaugh's voice cuts through his thoughts again but this time he doesn't sound angry, just confused which is normal, of course, because Riggs realizes that he's been laughing like a lunatic for the past 5 minutes.

He should probably hang up, he thinks; best not worry the old man. But he's in a particularity weird mood right now and he doesn't really want to.

"Nothin' " Riggs giggles "You know you sound funny when you're angry."

"Wha...?Are...Are you drunk or something? Where the hell are you, man?"

Marin looks around and groans when he moves his sore body.

"Um...at a bar? Well…um…technically outside a bar. I was inside but…they don't really like me right now. I think I did something. I don't know." He laughs again.

"Riggs, focus, man! Where are you? Can you come here?" Roger's voice is very different know. He sounds genuinely worried which is just plain confusing.

"Why do you sound like that? What's wrong Rog?" Martin asks, now a little worried too.

"Sound like what? What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine but you're sorry ass sure doesn't sound like it is!" Roger snaps and he's back to being angry again but this time concern in woven in too.

"Can you get to your car, Riggs?"

Martin lifts his head up and looks around. He can't see it. He can't see his car, he hopes it's alright. He tries to stand up but the minute he gets to a sitting position sharp pain slams into his ribs and he cries out falling to the ground.

"RIGGS!" Rogers's voice calls out from the phone and Martin takes a few moments to get his breathing under control before his answers again.

"…ow…" He says over the phone.

"Tell me which bar you're at, I'm coming." Murtaugh says and he can hear him moving.  
Riggs runs a hand over his face and hisses when he brushes pass all the bruises.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to worry Roger or his family. He should have just hung up when he had the chance. He can hang up right now but he knows that Roger won't stop until he finds him.

"Riggs! Where are you?" Murtaugh's stern voice pulls him back to reality and Martin imagines this is the tone he uses when he's scolding his kids or having serious talks with them - his dad voice.

"Wayne's." Riggs mutters quietly and the line dies on the other side.

Martin lets the phone fall from his hand and looks up at the sky again. It's really beautiful, he thinks.

As time passes he lets his eyes fall shut.

He passes out at some point, he thinks, because it all goes black for a moment and he wonders if this is what will happen when he dies; just sink into the dark. No sounds, no pain, nothing but darkness. He finds that he really likes that idea. It's peaceful.

He doesn't know how long he lays there in silence but after a while footsteps reach his ears.

Riggs' brow frowns as he tries to focus on the sound. Tired gasps join the footsteps and Martin finds himself smiling again. There is no mistaking those ridiculous huffs and puffs. _Rog_ , he thinks, he finally found him.

"Riggs!" Murtaugh yells and Martin tries to open his eyes. He barely manages; his eyelids feel like they're made of stone. He tries to move but the pain is even worst.

"Riggs?"

Roger kneels besides him and shakes his shoulder. Martin moans in pain, his body starting to shake.

"...R...Rog..." He croaks turning his head in the direction of his partner's voice.

"What the hell happened to you, man? You look like you went ten rounds with a pickup truck!" Murtaugh looks him over, unsure of where to put his hands. His friend looks like shit. His face is covered in blood and he can see bruises peeking out from under his shirt.

"Hehe...one of 'em sure looked like one." Martin laughs before groaning again.

Roger gazes at his partner, completely beaten to a pulp and laughing like a freaking maniac and a very, very worrisome though passes through his head.

"What did you do?" He asks and Martin finally manages to focus on him. A strange look passes over his bloody face before he lifts his head up and slams it in the ground.

"OH FUCK!" He cries out grabbing his head with his hand.

"OH! What the FUCK! STOP you crazy lunatic!" Murtaugh cups the back of Riggs head with his hands and pulls him up into a sitting position. Riggs starts to shake as his bruised body moves. He leans against his partner and tries to regulate his breathing.

"That's it! Come on! Move your skinny ass, we're leaving!" Roger pulls Riggs to his feet, slowly with a lot of huffing.

"Careful, you gonna pull somethin' old man." Riggs laughs as he flings an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Shut your damn mouth, Riggs or I'll drop ya!"

Very slowly they make their way to the car and with a lot of effort and arguing they settle into their seats and the car drives off.

After Riggs is done being incredibly fascinated by the passing lights of the city he turns to his partner and asks.

"Where we goin'?"

"The hospital. You need to get checked out." Murtaugh answers without taking his eyes off the road. Martin watches him for a few moments.

Roger looks serious. The lines on his face sharp, eyes dark, jaw set, his hands squeezing the steering wheel tight.

Then Riggs gives a firm nod and opens the passenger door. Murtaugh's head snaps in his direction and he screams.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? SHUT THE...SHUT THE DAMN DOOR! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

The car starts zigzagging as Rigs tries to jump out of the car. Roger grabs him by the shirt and pulls with all his might.

"RIGGS! GOD DAMN IT STOP! WE'RE GONNA GRASH!"

Martin turns to him, an unimpressed look on his face, one of his hands still holding the door open.

"We go to the hospital and I jump out your car, got it?"

Murtaugh looks at him with wide terrified eyes. His heart is hammering in his chest so hard he thinks it's gonna burst. If this keeps going he's gonna have another heart attack. So he quickly nods his head and pulls his partner back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay...okay. No hospitals."

Martin looks Murtaugh in the eyes for a moment as if he could tell if he was lying or not, and then closes the door and settles back in his seat.

The silence stretches in the car as Roger tries to calm his heart. Martin closes his eyes and turns on his side, his head pulled towards his chest.

Murtaugh calls his wife after a few minutes.

"Baby! What happened? Did you find him?" Trish's panicked voice comes through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah baby I got 'em and we're coming over."Roger glances at his friend's curled up form before continuing. "And…um…Riggs's gonna be staying the night, okay?"

His wife is silent for a moment before she answers. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, honey I'll be waiting." She hangs up after that and Roger is left in silence, his friend's painful breathing the only thing reaching his ears.

When they arrive to Murtaugh's house, Riggs is either asleep or passed out which is not good, so Roger quickly shakes him awake not so gently. Martin opens bleary eyes and looks around, momentarily confused until his eyes catch the familiar face.

"Hey, Rog!" He croaks his voice even worse than before. Murtaugh gives him a tight smile before helping him out of the car.

"Hey, buddy. Come on, let's get ya moving."

Riggs stumbles out, almost falling as his body protests. Roger wraps an arm around his waist and holds him in place. Martin puts a hand over his eyes, moaning, as he desperately tries to get his world to stop spinning. Roger watches concerned as his friend takes long and deep breaths.

"Hey you okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm…" But that's when his legs give out and Murtaugh is forced to take his whole weight.

"Hey! Hey easy Riggs, take it easy."

Martin digs his nails in Roger's back as he holds himself up. His body trembles from pain and he can't help but bury his face in his friend's neck.

"Oh…fuck" He groans and Murtaugh starts moving, pulling him along.

"Come on, man let's get you inside. Get you to lie down."

They wobbly make their way to the door where Trish is waiting for them. When she sees Roger practically dragging Martin along she covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hold in her worry.

She goes to Riggs' other side and helps them get in the house.

They only manage to drag Riggs to the couch, because his legs shake too much and they doubt he'll be able to reach the guest room.

They lay him down and Trish sits next to him, while Roger goes to get the first aid kit. When she finally gets a good look at his bloody face she gasps.

"Aw, Martin what did you do?" She asks as she runs a hand trough his hair. Martin turns his head and slowly opens his eyes or at least one of them the other being to swollen up.

His gaze stops on her face and his lips pull up.

"Trish…well you're a sight for my sore eyes." He smiles when he hears her laugh.

"Don't try to charm your way out of this Martin Riggs." She tries to sound stern but the smile playing on her face gives it away. Riggs chuckles but it more comes out as a sort of half cough, half groan and the smile on Trish's face immediately disappears.

"Martin, easy. Are you okay?"

Riggs nods his head, which is a mistake because now everything around him is spinning again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're crazy!" Murtaugh cuts in as he sits on the ground next to the couch. Martin grins, turning to his friend.

"You love me." He teases, which gets him an eye roll from Roger and a grin from Trish.

"Shut up, man." Murtaugh hisses as he starts cleaning his face from all the blood.

Martin closes his eyes, letting himself sink in to a sort of half asleep state, while Roger takes care of his face and Trish takes care of his ribs. After a few minutes of silence, Martin opens his good eye.

Both Trish and Roger look beyond worried.

They keep silent but it's more than clear on their faces and Riggs feels like shit. He can't imagine what they're thinking right now; probably that their nice dinner wasn't supposed to end with a bloody, drunk, suicidal maniac on their couch.

God he feels awful! He at least owns them and explanation, he thinks. Martin takes a deep breath, gathering up all his emotional control before he speaks.

"I…sold my house today…" Roger and Trish stare at him before sharing a confused look.

Marin sighs. "…The one in Texas…that one that…"

Realization dawns on Trish's face which is great, because he doubts he would have been able to continue. It takes Murtaugh a second more to figure it out but when he does his eyes go wide.

"I…I was just coming over when I…when I got the call and I…I just needed…" Martin squeezes his eyes shut and covers them with one of his hands, desperately trying to hold back his tears but his body has started to shake, and god he feels so embarrassed.

Trish immediately pulls him up and into a hug holding him as tight as she can, one of her hands running through his hair gently.

He feels Murtaugh sit behind him and rub his back.

And Martin just tries to keep himself together, he's so close to breaking, _so close_ , he's not even sure how he's still whole. But he stays there, holding onto Trish and just breathing.

He passes out then and when he wakes up the sun is rising and he's still on the couch, covered with a blanket. There's a glass of water and some food on the table next to him. Riggs gathers his things, takes the food and leaves without anyone noticing.

He'll be apologizing to the Murtaughs later.

EnD.

 _If you liked it please leave a like and comment. I'd love ya to death!_

 _P.S. Also if i have any awful mistakes please let me know. :)_


End file.
